What's up with Bree?
by this is the way we live
Summary: Bree has a giant crush on Marcus, the school's bad boy. / One-shot


**Hey guys! So I decided that I wanted to write a Marcus and Bree fanfic, cuz there just aren't that many out there. I still ship Brase, don't worry ;)**

**By the way, in this one-shot, Marcus isn't evil and doesn't have bionics, he's just a bad boy at school. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

Marcus. That's the first thing that pops into Bree's mind. She can't stop thinking about him. Her little crush has evolved into a giant crush on the school's bad boy.

"Earth to Bree!" Chase waved his hands in front of her face. She was staring off into space, leaning against her locker, daydreaming about Marcus. She blinked a few times and snapped back into reality.

"What?" She said dumbly, then noticed her brothers staring at her like she was mental or something. "Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

"Cuz you were staring at Marcus," Adam told her, trying to hide his laughter. "Someone has a crush."

Bree blushed beet red. "I do not!"

"Mmmmhhmmm," Adam, Chase, and Leo all said, then smiled evilly in her direction. She rolled her eyes. Marcus then walked over to them.

"Hey guys," He smiled. "Bree."

"H-hi," She said, then started giggling. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Ohhhh Marcus is here," Leo said, fake-smiling. "Let's make him not be here." He then turned him around and pushed him away. Marcus smirked and came back over.

"So uh, after school, you guys wanna hit the mall?" He asked them.

"Yes!" Bree exclaimed, slamming her locker. "I mean uhh- um, y-yeah sure why not?"

"Cool," He said, then walked off. Before he left, he winked at Bree.

"He did not just do that!" Leo exclaimed. Chase chuckled.

"Leo, why are you so protective of Bree? I mean, Adam and I aren't," Chase said, laughing.

"I'm not protective of Bree," Leo defended. "But, I do know that Marcus is bad news. He's got a bad reputation, always lies, and again, _BAD REPUTATION!_"

"Whatever, he's a cool guy," Adam said. "We're going to the mall. You should totally not come!"

And with that, the three Davenports all left for class.

* * *

The three Davenport's and Marcus were at the mall, heading into Yogurtland. The guys all went in, but Marcus stayed behind and held the door open for Bree.

"After you," He said with a sweet smile. Bree blushed and went in after him. Adam and Chase looked at each other, clearly surprised at how different Marcus was now.

"Hey Marcus, can we uh, talk to you?" Chase asked him. They all went to a corner.

"So uh, what's up with you?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Marcus answered, confused.

"We're talking about how you're not a bad boy anymore," Adam said. "That is what we're talking about right?"

Chase rolled his eyes. "For once, Adam's right."

"Look, it's really nothing. I'm just, I don't know, changing it up a bit?" Marcus said, a little nervously. He walked away and went back over to Bree. Chase widened his eyes.

"Dude! Marcus likes Bree!" He whispered to Adam. He smiled in return and looked at them. The two brothers looked at each other and nodded. They both whistled and walked over to them 'casually'.

"So how are you guys doing?" Adam asked, giggling slightly. Chase shot him a look and he collected himself. Bree glared at her brothers, and flashed a cute smile at Marcus.

"Excuse me for a sec," She said sweetly, then dragged both of her brothers by their ears.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" She grumbled.

"Nothing," They said at the same time. "We'll leave you two alone."

They both ran out of the store, secretly spying on them through the window. Bree rolled her eyes and walked back over to Marcus.

"Sorry about that, those two idiots just ran off," She said. "But whatever, their loss."

"Well, that means we get to be alone," Marcus noted.

"Um yeah," Bree stammered, turning red again. Marcus held her hand softly and she jerked back. "I-I'm sorry, I have t-to go."

She walked quickly out of the store, then super sped home, her face still beet red.

* * *

Bree groaned as she fell on to the couch, thinking about what just went on.

_Why did Marcus have to do this to me? _She thought. Chase and Adam then ran in.

"Bree! Why did you run out?" Chase asked, clearly confused. "You just ditched Marcus."

"I know," She said. "I-I can't."

"You can't what?" Adam said. "Seriously, I'm completely lost here."

They both rolled their eyes, and Chase turned back to Bree.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. She sighed to herself.

"He's a bad boy, and I'm a good girl," She said softly. "I'm gonna get my heart broken."

"He's not a bad boy... anymore," He told her. "He said he'd change... for you."

Bree shook her head. "Stop it, I know you guys are just messing with me."

"Wait, I'm still confused, are we getting a pet pig?" Adam asked, still completely lost. They all shook their heads at him.

* * *

At school, Bree kept looking around for Marcus, avoiding him. It wasn't until the end of the day when he found her.

"Hey," He said softly.

"MARCUS!" She jumped, then slammed her locker. "Uh-um-h-hi."

He gave her a cute smile. "What happened yesterday?"

"N-nothing," She stammered. "I-I gotta go."

Bree picked up her books and started walking away, but Marcus stopped her.

"Can I just say something?" He asked. Bree motioned him to go on. "The minute I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful person I've ever seen, and I've always wanted to get to know you, talk to you, and all that stuff."

"Y-you- really?" Bree said. "You thought I was pretty?"

Marcus nodded. "Of course, and... I know my reputation hasn't been all that great. But, I'm willing to change it for you," He took her hand. "Please give me a chance."

Bree looked at the hand Marcus was holding, then up into his eyes. She took a deep breath and nodded. She gave a small smile and they both walked off together. What they didn't notice was that Adam and Chase were spying on them, as usual. Chase, however, had a smug smirk on his face as he watched his sister go off with Marcus.

_You're welcome, Bree._

* * *

**Ahaha, this was a terrible ending. Sorry about that. Lol, I'm not even sure if this was even a good one-shot. The idea was better in my head... Lol, whatever :) **


End file.
